theshopkinsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Baska Basketball
Baska Basketball is a male contestant in Battle for TSG, first recommended in A Leg Up in the Race. He is also one of the thirty recommended characters who got the chance to join the game during "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". He failed to join, however, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Alana Alarm Clock. Baska Basketball also could have joined TSGA in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", but he only received 86 votes, placing 44th, and he was flung to the LOL. In GST, Baska Basketball, along with the other characters that were held inside the LOL had a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Baska Basketball was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look, along with lighter colors. He didn't get enough votes to join GST though, with only 80 votes. Baska Basketball is currently competing in Battle for TSG for team A Better Name Than That. Bio Baska Basketball: Always wearing shorts- no matter if its 32 or 90! Appearance Baska Basketball is a orange and black basketball. Personality Baska Basketball is very loyal to Splashy Beach Ball, usually supporting his endeavors. Baska Basketball also cares about the well-being of his fellow contestants, as he picked Sconnie for his team when no one else would, and he felt that Four’s violence was getting out of hand. He's also generally a curious person and can be quite handy, and will solve any problem in any situation regardless of his surroundings, such as helping his team and Bleh to make sure they are still able to defend themselves using Robot Nina Noodles from losing in The Liar Ball You Don't Want despite still being on the Moon, although his plan backfired. Baska Basketball also appears to become nervous under pressure, as shown when he shouts to stop controlling Rita Remote when things went haywire, and appeared to be sweating when he was discovered impersonating Lil' Blaze. Trivia *As of BFT 12, Baska Basketball is now orange due to switching brains with Rocky. *He alongside Buncho Bananas, Slick Breadstick, Bessie Bowl, Mike Rophone and Splashy Beach Ball are the only "ball" objects. *He is one of the few contestants whose name has been in the title of an episode, along with Berry Tubs and Buncho Bananas. *Baska Basketball is one of the eight contestants who had their minds swapped in What Do You Think of Roleplay?, the others are Tiny Tree, Taco Terrie, Strawberry Kiss, Mike Rophone, Crown Jules, Lightning, and Lil' Blaze. *He is the only contestant voiced by Satomi who's voice is pitched up manually. *He is the only ball contestant that didn't get eliminated so far. *He is the second male character to star in an announcement/update video, after Yvonne Scone with her role in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!. **He is also the first character to appear in an announcement video who has a speaking role and is not voiced by Cary nor Michael Huang. He is voiced by Satomi Hinatsu. Category:Characters